


My Girl

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl's fingers fly across the console, and I sigh to myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Girl

The girl's fingers fly across the console, and I sigh to myself. I think she can hear me, or my Pink Petticoat girl, but this girl at my console knows me well by now. She's been just about everywhere, dark hair shining and fingers caressing my crevices and secret lost places. She is adept and quick as she moves across the console, a whisper of touch that sets the algorhythms to starting the progression. She holds her lips slightly parted, her breath moist and warm against the control panel. I can almost feel that. I can almost imagine her fingers on my toggles and switches, warm and tender. She talks to me, and I know she can hear the contentment in my engines as they rev and accelerate for her. She knows just how to enter the coordinates, just how to make me move. I can almost hear the rapid heart within her breast, almost in time with the explosions deep within my engine core.

I was Wash's girl before, but River can make me purr.


End file.
